I will use this career development award to establish my own independent research program as an expert in the relationships between substance use and sexual risk behaviors. My training activities include: (1) further expertise in the etiology, course, sequelae, and treatment of substance use disorders, (2) the development of expertise in advanced statistics, (3) training in the effects and mechanisms of public policies on behaviors and outcomes, and (4) training in the responsible conduct of research. These training activities are closely aligned with my research aims which include planned analyses using three complementary nationally representative databases (Youth Risk Behavior Surveillance System, National Epidemiologic Survey on Alcohol and Related Conditions, National Longitudinal Study of Adolescent Health) to yield more definitive information on the relationship between substance use and sexual behaviors (Aim #1) and an examination of policies, rankings, and practices of interventions at the state level that target prevention and reduction of high-risk sexual behaviors in order to delineate specific policy implications for my research (Aim #2). My immediate career goals and the end products of my training activities include published manuscripts, presentations at national meetings, and obtaining R01 funding by the completion of K01 funding. This proposal includes an outstanding primary mentor with substantial experience training researchers in the field of risk behaviors linked with substance use, excellent co-mentors specifically targeting substance use epidemiology and advanced statistical methodologies, and high-profile consultants for key areas of the project. My research will occur at Washington University School of Medicine in St. Louis, one of the nation's leading academic institutions with a rich history of success in basic science and clinical research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed project will generate an improved understanding of the mechanisms by which substance use histories and relevant policies and programs influence risky sexual behaviors and outcomes, laying the groundwork for evaluating and informing public policy aimed at reducing STDs and unintended pregnancies among youth.